Aprendiendo a vivir entre humanos
by LaDahliaNegra
Summary: Capítulo "Vegas" 5 Temp. Spike x OC. Tras estrellar su dardo no muy lejos del Area 51, un Wraith necesita hacerse con cosas que le permitan pasar desapercibido entre los humanos. Una amable muchacha ciega le ayudará y le guiará...¿En qué terminará todo ésto?


Bueno Señoras y Señores estoy de vuelta! Primero de todo quiero agradecer a **Beautiful-Sadness** que se preocupó de darme el "empujoncito", de decirme ESCRIBE! y ser la vocecita en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza que me ha impulsado a retomar éste sano hábito (Aunque no sé si te gustará Stargate, de todas formas aquí lo suelto ^^)

Éste fic está situado en el capítulo "Vegas" (19 de la 5ª Temporada) Cuando un Wraith consigue escapar a las líneas defensivas de la Tierra en la realidad paralela y vivir entre humanos durante algún tiempo. Pensé "De algún sitio tiene que haber sacado las prótesis y todo el maquillaje y cosas que tiene" Y así surgió la idea de ésta pequeña tiendecita gótica en la ciudad de Alamo, Nevada.

El que la chica sea ciega se debe a dos motivos: Uno, que me venía bien que lo fuese; y dos, demostrar mi apoyo a las personas que tienen algún tipo de discapacidad. Éste verano he estado trabajando en casa de una mujer ciega, y al verla moverse, sin ningún problema y con total desenvoltura, me dí cuenta de que a pesar de lo importante que es el sentido de la vista, se puede vivir perfectamente sin él, sólo requiere algo más de esfuerzo. **Por éso, y en reconocimiento al esfuerzo extra que tienen que hacer todas las personas que tienen una inconveniencia de por vida (y a sus familiares) les dedico éste capítulo.**

**Serie:** Stargate Atlantis  
**Pareja:** Spike x OC  
**Spoilers:** Hasta la 5ª Temporada  
**Por supuesto Stargate no me pertenece. Es propiedad de MGM, Robert Cooper y Brad Wright (Sacadle ya la peli malditos ¬¬)**

* * *

**"El clavo que sobresale recibe más golpes" Pasar inadvertido es la clave del éxito.**

Se detuvo frente al escaparate de la tienda, los artículos allí expuestos le gustaban, se parecían a sus propias ropas, y también había otras cosas que le serían de utilidad, algo que parecían "prótesis" y otras cosas catalogadas como "disfraz".

Sobre la puerta un simple cartel sin iluminación rezaba "Alamo Goth", se ofuscó cuando vió a un hombre medianamente fornido, de la complexión de un guardia Wraith, apostado junto a la puerta, ¿Algún tipo de medida de seguridad? Pero el tipo simplemente le dio las buenas noches y aunque suscitó alguna mirada de suspicacia (Definitivamente una camiseta a rayas, vaqueros y gabardina no casaban mucho con el sombrero y gafas de Sol, más aún siendo de noche, pero era lo que llevaban los tipos que le habían recogido en la carretera y que le habían servido de merienda tras estrellar su dardo no muy lejos del Área 51) al parecer debía estar acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de gente, pues no puso ninguna objeción en dejarle pasar.

Empujó la puerta y le recibió el tintineo de una campanilla que inmediatamente llamó la atención de la que, al parecer, estaba encargada de la tienda.

-¡Buenas noches! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Le saludó entusiasta. Debía ser bastante joven, no más de 1.60, con los ojos y el cabello del mismo tono azul celeste, llevaba unas ropas que habrían servido para cualquier reina, un vestido interior de encaje negro que le llegaba por las rodillas y sobre éste otro encorsetado con escote en corazón y sujetado con unas correas al cuello. Se acercó al mostrador tras el que estaba sentada.  
-Estoy interesado en esas prótesis de disfraz.- Habló intentando fingir ronquedad para que no se notara su voz natural de doble tono, aunque la muchacha ladeó la cabeza extrañada.  
-Vaya, debes de tener un aparato de esos que se ponen en la garganta para poder hablar, ¿Un accidente?  
-Sí, algo así.-Pero él no había hecho gesto alguno de usar ningún aparato ¿Y ése "debes de"? Un momento, ¿Es que acaso no le veía, había humanos que no podían ver?-un segundo… ¿Tú no…? – Por respuesta ella comenzó a reírse  
-¡Lo lamento! Estoy tan acostumbrada a poner atención a donde oigo la voz provenir que algunas personas no se dan cuenta. – Sonrió.- Sí, soy ciega, pero no te preocupes, lo llevo muy bien.- Bromeó.

Entonces no le podía ver, mejor para él; pensó. Ella salió de detrás del mostrador hacia una de las estanterías tras él, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón y plataforma con unas tiras hasta media pantorrilla; llevó unas cajas al mostrador y comenzó a sacar la variedad de prótesis de orejas, narices, frentes muy parecidas a la anatomía Wraith, incluso trozos de la extraña gelatina con que estaban hechas llenas de surcos, cicatrices y símiles de heridas supurantes, todo desde lo más normal a lo más grotesco; pero en los cánones humanos él ya era bastante grotesco, así que se decantó por las más "normales". Le haría falta una nariz, orejas y ceño humanos para poder moverse por ése mundo sin llamar la atención.  
-¿Ya has elegido los que te gustan?-Le preguntó alzando el rostro hacia él.  
-Sí.- se los puso al alcance para que viera, o en éste caso palpara lo que se iba a llevar. Una vez lo hizo recogió todo lo demás y se agachó tras el mostrador para sacar un botecito con pincel.  
-Esto es el pegamento para fijarlo a la piel, a diferencia de otros que son muy difíciles de quitar éste viene en masilla y soporta el sudor y todo perfectamente sin caerse, pero a la hora de quitarlo es mucho más sencillo y es menos tóxico. ¿Sabes cómo se aplica?  
-No.- La verdad es que aquella humana le estaba siendo de mucha utilidad; seguidamente ella procedió a explicarle cómo usar la masilla, que por los detalles que le dio también le serviría para tapar los agujeros de sus mejillas.  
-¿Es posible cambiar el color de ojos?- La verdad es que no se sentía inhibido de preguntar nada, ya que tenía la extraña impresión de que aquella humana que no podía verle le contestaría todo y no le juzgaría por muy extrañas que fuesen sus peticiones.  
-Sí claro, tenemos lentillas para eso.- Alcanzó un catálogo y lo abrió, guiándose por unos extraños puntitos en el papel que, supuso, eran algún tipo de idioma. Había blancas, rojas, había unas como sus ojos, fue a tocar la foto y se rozaron sus manos- Ah, sí las de gato son muy populares- ¿Gato? ¿Qué era un "gato"? ¿En serio sus ojos, los ojos de un Wraith eran populares entre los humanos?  
-Busco algo más sencillo. Azul, como los tuyos.  
-Bien, bien, un cambio pero suficientemente sutil como para pasar inadvertido, me gusta.-Sonrió.

Siguió procurándose guantes, maquillajes y explicaciones sobre cómo usar todo. A grandes rasgos, por lo que había visto hasta ahora los humanos de éste planeta sólo se preocupaban por sí mismos, no tenían una conciencia de grupo como en Pegasus. Y había mucha diversidad, desde los que había visto pegar a una muchacha porque era diferente de ellos hasta los que parecía que imitaban a los Wraith, con sus largos abrigos negros y piel ultrapálida. Había mucho alimento donde elegir, y seguramente éstos últimos se verían atraídos hacia ellos y servirían como fieles adoradores.

-¿Tu color de pelo, es así de nacimiento?- Si fuera así sería la primera humana que hubiese visto con el pelo azul, aunque una vez más ella se rió.  
-No, hombre, es un tinte… ¿Estás interesado?- La verdad es que le gustaba su pelo tal como estaba pero tal vez desentonase un poco y ante todo debía mantener un perfil bajo.  
-Sí, pero no en todo.  
-Osea mechas…bueno, puedo ayudarte con eso si quieres, tengo algo de tinte negro por ahí de cuando pensaba ponerme morena.- En ése momento el tipo de la puerta se asomó con el consiguiente tintineo de la campanilla  
-Es hora de cerrar.  
-Está bien, Dom, voy a cobrarle a éste chico tan simpático, si quieres vete tú ya, que tengo tareas de peluquera.- _"Simpático"_ pensó casi con sarcasmo, pero la chica no perdía la sonrisa un instante e irradiaba una energía única.  
-OK. Ten cuidado.- El llamado "Dom" se fué, y ella procedió a pasar los objetos por una maquinita con luz roja que iba diciendo el precio de cada uno, cuando hubo acabado le pidió el dinero (que había cogido al humano de la furgoneta, pensó que debía ser importante cuando se lo ofreció a cambio de salvar su vida, y efectivamente así era) tocó los billetes y las monedas para asegurarse de que eran los correctos y los metió en el cajón de la maquinita.

-Bueno, - le sonrió.- ¿Te parece que hagamos eso?  
-Sí.- Ella se levantó y cerró la puerta desde dentro. Para no ver nada se desenvolvía muy bien entre los estantes y percheros. Apagó las luces.  
-Pasa por aquí.- Le guió a una habitación algo más pequeña con varias sillas, sofá, mesa y dos aparatos negros que no sabía para qué servían; se acercó a uno de ellos y tras manipularlo unos segundos empezó a emitir una música curiosa que hacía una melodía que le gustaba, era agresiva y hablaba de luchar.  
-Espero que no te importe la música.- Le dijo saliendo de la habitación contigua que parecía un servicio con varias cosas en las manos. Comenzó a mezclar unos polvos con una crema en un bol con un pincel.  
-En absoluto, me gusta ¿Qué es?  
-Marilyn Manson, esta se llama "Fight Song". Dime ¿Qué textura tiene esto?- Le tendió el bol con la mezcla.- ¿Está uniforme o tiene como grumitos?  
-Es uniforme.  
-Bien entonces corta un trozo de papel de ése rollo que hay encima de la mesa igual de largo que tu pelo.- El Wraith cogió el papel de plata e hizo como ella dijo, luego le dio el trozo, que sujetó con la misma mano que el bol.- Bien, ahora vas tener que ayudarme un poquito: Tienes que coger el mechón con la cantidad de pelo que quieras y en donde quieras y dármelo.- El hizo como ella dijo, y apartó el mechón del resto, luego guío su otra mano desde su hombro donde estaba apoyada la muchacha hasta el mismo mechón; con bastante maestría ella palpó dónde se encontraba la raíz y colocó el papel debajo, comenzando a aplicarle la mezcla encima con la brocha.

Repitió el proceso varias veces, mientras las canciones iban acabando y dejando paso a otras y él la seguía guiando hacia sus objetivos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba muy relajada, y parecía que le gustaba tocarle. Cuando terminó de aplicar la mezcla, se quedaron con la expectativa de 45 minutos sin nada más que hacer.  
Ella se apoyó en sus hombros una vez más al pasar y su curiosidad natural, la avidez de saber, de entender le pudo (_o eso o ya he pasado demasiado tiempo entre_ humanos se dijo)  
-No lo entiendo.  
-¿Qué no entiendes?- Ella y su eterna sonrisa, tan confiada que podría matarla allí mismo.  
-Es que la gente no suele sentirse cómoda cerca de mí.-Le explicó la verdad a medias.- y tú pareces muy tranquila.  
-Si…-Alargó las manos hacia él sin llegar a tocarle.- Tienes un aura como…frío, oscuridad…yo diría que eres un vampiro psiónico nato.  
-¿Un qué?-_"¿Vampiro psiónico?"_  
-Una persona que extrae la energía de otras a su alrededor, las hay que lo consiguen con la práctica y lo hacen de forma consentida con otra gente y los hay como tú, que lo eres de nacimiento. Supongo que por eso la gente no se acerca ti, porque les dejas abatidos y agotados, y es por eso, porque les absorbes su energía su _voluntad.- _Decir que estaba impresionado era quedarse corto. Una simple humana que además ni siquiera veía parecía que en cierto modo se había abierto camino entre sus barreras y descubierto parte de su auténtica naturaleza; se preparó para acabar con su vida (Aunque se descubrió pensando que era un desperdicio) cuando ella retomó su conversación.  
–Pero bueno, yo estoy aquí y sigo con ganas de hacer muchas cosas, así que, no te preocupes, te guardo el secreto.- Le guiñó. Bien, al menos no tendría que matarla.  
Hablaron de la música, de la película "El Cuervo" cuando Manson dió paso a su Banda Sonora  
-Sabes, algunas veces se me hace difícil esto…osea, no me malinterpretes, soy feliz; aunque algunas cosas me cuesten más que a la mayoría si pongo mi esfuerzo puedo hacerlas, pero algunas veces me gustaría simplemente…poder ver una película con un chico guapo como tú.- "¿_Guapo?"-_ Pero bueno, a cada uno le toca algo en la vida.

Durante el tiempo restante se quedaron en un silencio agradable, oyendo la música mientras ella se recostó contra él, inconsciente del peligro que podía correr, y simplemente dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que crecía en ella. Le gustaba ese chico. Y el parecía no echarse atrás con respecto a su invidencia lo que era un cambio agradable del rechazo al que estaba acostumbrada a sus cortos 24 años.  
Finalmente le ayudó a aclararse el tinte, y tras empeñarse en regalarle un par de cd's de Manson, El Cuervo, La Reina de los Condenados y cosas así (que le aseguró no importaba ya que tenía los originales en casa) Dejaron todo listo y salieron afuera de la tienda.  
-Bueno, encantada de conocerte…aunque no sé tu nombre.- Por su mente pasaron un millón de posibilidades en un segundo; Brian, Bob, John, Jack, Jerry, Tom….Hasta que finalmente su vista se posó en la pulsera de pinchos que llevaba…  
-Spike.  
-Lyla. Mucho gusto.-Le tendió la mano, había visto a los humanos saludarse así muchas veces y ahora ésta pobre niña pretendía darle la mano sin ser consciente del peligro que corría…y tal vez eso mismo fue lo que le impulsó a cumplir con la formalidad, porque con ella no tendría que preocuparse de mostrarse fuerte o aterrador, porque ella no le temía. Y era un cambio agradable.  
Tras despedirse Lyla sacó un bastón que iba moviendo delante suya para no tropezar con ningún obstáculo.  
La vió marcharse, y junto con ella dejó marchar sus sentimientos y se centró en la misión.  
Cuando se dio la vuelta y se puso las gafas era de nuevo el Segundo Comandante de la Colmena Wraith que atacó la tierra una semana atrás.

* * *

**Continuará... ^^.**


End file.
